


#cheesecrackersfortaem

by 95bugi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, cheese crackers, idk where the cheese crackers come from i just associate taemin with cheese, in the name of free lunch, jjong's hair can be any color, kibum is willing to do anything, lapslock, no angst bc im soft, taemin is a kid if you haven't guessed, this is kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95bugi/pseuds/95bugi
Summary: taemin just wants his cheese crackers. key just wants to go home.





	#cheesecrackersfortaem

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy. i don't know if this would be a right time to publish this, but this has been in my drafts for wayyyy tooo longggg. this is lowkey written just to get an idea out of my head. the idea was: "taemin wants cheese crackers but kibum gets annoyed instead".
> 
> so that's it. enjoy.

"but key-hyung, i want cheese crackers!" taemin whined, tugging roughly at key's sleeve. the older rolled his eyes as taemin continued to threaten him with tantrums. he can't believe he got to agree with jinki's deal to babysit his little brother in exchange for free lunch. 

 

"taemin, hyung has no more money." he replied at the now wailing boy, pointing to the cheese crackers at the top shelf. the boy sobbed in key's arm, key shuddering at the coldness of the boy's tears.   

 

"you should get him the cheese crackers," a voice said behind them. key was ready to snap because the stranger was basically encouraging taemin's tantrum, but stopped as he saw their face.

 

oh my god, key almost gasped at the sight of the stranger. he was honestly breath-taking, he was so goddamn attractive. he had a mess of colored hair, a smirk played on his lips, high cheekbones and key swore he looked like a model. 

 

"excuse me?" key tried to keep his sassy state, but the gorgeous man in front of him is making him slowly lose his stance.

 

"i'll pay for it, just let the kid get what he wants." 

 

key continued to look at him with wide eyes. taemin has calmed down at this point, wiping his tears on key's sleeve as he continued sniffling. 

 

"really?" the younger boy's eyes lit up as he looked up to the stranger.

 

"you really don't need to, the kid's spoiled to the bone, he needs to learn sometimes."

 

"but hyung!!!!!!" taemin shrieked once again, stomping his feet on the ground. key muttered a short, 'goddamit' as the boy continued to pull down his sleeves. 

 

"what else do you want, hyung will get it for you." the kind stranger spoke up, waving a pack of cheese crackers. at this point all of key's mental remarks about him had just been thrown away.

 

"more crackers for taemin!" taemin smiled, running closer to the stranger and hugging him. 

 

key sighed in defeat, looking at the scene unfolding in front of him. he eyed the stranger closely, thinking he might be a kidnapper and run away with taemin. ~~(but it would really be a relief for him since he didn't like taemin at all and didn't like spending his whole day with him.)~~

 

"why did i even agree to it in the first place?" he mumbled, following the stranger and the kid as they walked up to the counter. 

 

he noticed that taemin bought a total of 7 packs, and he just wondered how to repay the kind ~~(or shady)~~ stranger.

 

"taeminnie, don't you think that's a bit too much?" 

 

"nothing's too much when they're free, hyung!" the younger grinned at him. he really wished he should've just stayed home.

 

as soon as they finished paying, the stranger pat taemin lightly on the head, as taemin continued to thank him for the cheese crackers he had bought for him. 

 

"hey, thank you." key whispered to the stranger, getting closer to him as taemin opened his first pack of crackers.

 

"it's fine really. he kinda reminds me of my sister, he's so hyper." the stranger replied, continuously patting taemin's head. 

 

"hyper is an understatement." the both of them laughed, and as the stranger's head fell back a little key took this opportunity to look at him more. 

 

"kim jonghyun." jonghyun smiled, reaching out his hand to shake. 

 

"kim key." he blushed a bit shaking his hand, and before they knew it, taemin was already on his second pack of crackers. 

 

“key? can you open doors for me?” jonghyun jokes and started giggling, but stopped when he saw key scowling at him.

 

“people keep joking around using my name, and i’m kinda used to it. my real name’s kibum by the way.” 

 

“nah, i’ll just keep calling you key. it makes it more casual.” 

 

key smiles. kim jonghyun really has a personality to fall in love with. 

 

jonghyun clears his throat. “so uh, you seem like a really cool person. i really want to be friends with you so, would you like to get coffee sometime?” 

 

“are you asking me out, kim jonghyun?” 

 

“ah n-no-“ he stutters in reply, obviously blushing, “well if you put it like that, i guess?” 

 

“sure then! i’ll give you my number so we can talk about it.” key proceeds to pull out his phone for jonghyun to punch numbers in to.

 

“thank you! i’ll see you around i guess?” he sheepishly grins, “also, taemin-ah, be kind to your hyungs alright?” 

 

taemin only nods, still stuffing his face with crackers. 

 

“bye.” key smiles once again, waving back at jonghyun as he walks out of the store. 

 

on their way home, taemin suddenly nudges key.

 

“a date, huh?” 

 

“you’re really like your brother, don’t you think so?” he replies. 

 

taemin only giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> i fucked up the ending and some parts lol. idk how to end this back then. just imagine the date and everything lol.
> 
> thanks !!


End file.
